


A thread of fate

by redangeleve



Series: Fate - An Alien Obikin AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Children, Alien!Anakin, Alternate Universe, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark, Human!Obi-Wan, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon is Padme's father, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not The Happy Ending You're Looking For, Top Anakin Skywalker, What Have I Done, post Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Anakin's satisfied face, changed into a mask of desperation. "I meant no harm to her. Please, Obi-Wan, you must believe me," he pleaded. "I could never have done that. We knew each other since we were small. But I couldn't let Padme take the children away from me, you understand that, don't you?  She said that I am dangerous and that she would make sure that I would never see the children and I went mad and ...""You killed her..." Obi-Wan finished the sentence in horror.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Fate - An Alien Obikin AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909582
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	A thread of fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of my Alien-Obikin-AU story and it won't make any sense if you didn't read the first two parts. It's really dark, so if you're looking for a nice and cosy happy end, better skip this part and dream about the perfect ending they deserve. Please read the tags. If there is something mentioned that triggers you, don't read any further.  
> For all of you who want to continue, enjoy the ride and consider youself warned.

Moaning, Obi-Wan awoke from unconsciousness. His head ached terribly, his tongue was dry as sandpaper and he had an awful taste in his mouth. What the hell had happened? He remembered dimly that he had been to the market with two of his daughters to buy them new clothes. After several months they were on Kiros again and the local market offered a variety of colorful things that would suit the girls very well. Their little son could wear the clothes his big brothers had outgrown, but Ariadne, Eurike and Persephone had to be dressed almost every month in one of the space ports they visited. They simply grew so fast that their clothes seemed always to be too small for them. 

It had been a pleasant surprise when three girls and one boy hatched from the second clutch and since Anakin had given him the permission to name the children, Obi-Wan had remained true to his preference for characters from Greek mythology. While Hector had looked similar to the blond Castor from the beginning, the girls were as dark as Pollux and literally resembled each other like an egg to the other. Yet Obi-Wan never mistook them. Maybe it was because he knew them from the first moment of their lives, but in his eyes each of his daughters was absolutely unique. They really were little beauties. Dark brown curls framed their little faces, dimples appeared in their cheeks whenever they smiled, and in their identical dresses they looked so cute that it was not uncommon that people looked at them in awe when they stopped at one of the space ports.

Since their measurements were almost identical, there was no need to take all his daughters on a shopping trip. On the contrary, looking after all three of them at their age of six months, which was equivalent to the developmental stage of a three-year-old Earth child, was almost as difficult as herding a sack of fleas. So Eurike had stayed with Anakin and the boys in the ship, while Obi-Wan had gone to the market with Ariadne and Persephone. The alleys had been narrow and crowded, so he had taken the two girls by the hands. All he knew then was how someone in the crowd had suddenly bumped into him from behind, then he felt a sting in his neck and after that there was only darkness. 

Only now did it dawn on him what this meant. Obi-Wan had been drugged! Heavens, he hoped the girls were all right. 

A soft whimpering nearby caught his attention and he thought he heard Ari sobbing desperately. Although his eyelids seemed to be impossible heavy, Obi-Wan forced himself to blink somehow. He had to find and protect them from whatever danger was threatening them. His gaze wandered across the room looking for the little ones and he subconsciously registered that he could see daylight through a window. So he was apparently still on the planet, which was good, because it would make it easier to escape, then he saw his daughters. The girls stood clinging to each other in a kind of playpen and threw confused and fearful looks at him. Ari's eyes were red and puffy, while Persephone looked as if she was about to burst into tears every minute too, while a strange man reached out and spoke softly to them. Obi-Wan immediately tried to jump up, only to discover that someone had tied his arms behind his back and lashed him to a chair. Angrily, he gnashed his teeth.

"Touch my kids and you're a dead man," he let the stranger know in basic. He might not have a lightsaber like Anakin, but Obi-Wan was a master in three martial arts. He just had to somehow manage to get the shackles off.

"Your children?" asked the stranger mockingly as he turned to Obi-Wan, so that he could see his silver eyes. "Hardly. The girls are from Alderaan, as their eyes betray, and I don't know what you are, but you're not an Alderaanian anyway.” The man was tall, well-dressed, and seemed to be fifteen years older than Obi-Wan, but unlike himself, his beard and hair, which hung down to his back, were already streaked with gray strands. His look wandered from Obi-Wan's face over his casual clothes before he realized: "You don't look like a slave trader, but if you didn't steal the children, where did you get them from?”

"They are my children," Obi-Wan stubbornly claimed, continuing to glare at the man. Although the stranger didn't seem to have a weapon with him, he had kidnapped, drugged, and tied him up, which didn't suggest he had good intentions. "And I swear I'll kill you if you harm a hair on their heads."

"Strong words for a bound man. But rest assured, I am not a Sith that tortures small children. Especially not if I may assume that they are of my blood," the stranger replied before he took another look at the girls and his face took on an almost wistful expression. "They really are the spitting image of their mother. All I want is to know where their so-called father is. Where is Darth Vader?"

Now Obi-Wan was truly confused. "Who?" he asked.

"Perhaps he introduced himself as Anakin Skywalker," the stranger explained. "That was his name before he chose the path of the Sith."

Obi-Wan tried to play the ignorant further. "I have no idea who that is." As inconspicuously as possible, he tugged on his strings, but to no avail. It was useless, he would never escape like this, but if Anakin was still free, there was at least the chance that he would come and rescue them.

"Oh yes, you know who I'm talking about," the man held against it. "Your eyes betray you. Don't tell me he charmed you as he did with my daughter." It was beginning to make sense. Obi-Wan had often tried to imagine how Anakin's former father-in-law might look, but he had to say that reality disappointed him. According to the stories of his mate Obi-Wan had imagined the man much more threatening and impressive. In fact, the stranger seemed rather exhausted and aged before his time, as if a heavy burden was on his shoulders. "She loved him, but he killed her."

"That is not true!" With a crash Anakin burst into the room, so that the door broke out of its hinge and fell to the floor, Pollux and Castor close behind him. As much as his arrival relieved Obi-Wan, at the same time the sight of their sons filled him with fear. The boys carried lightsabers like their father and had the same determined expression on their faces. They were not supposed to be here, no, they shouldn't see what might happen. Even though their father had been training them to fight with the lightsaber for several weeks now, they were only children and Obi-Wan wanted them to stay that way as long as possible. But Anakin did not seem to have these concerns. Without hesitation, he killed the two guards who had stood by the door, then he faced his former father-in-law, who in turn had also drawn a lightsaber. "I could never have harmed her!"

"Then tell me what happened to her!” demanded the man, who had shifted his entire attention from Obi-Wan to Anakin, since he obviously saw the greater danger in him. And he was right, as much as he wished he could do something, Obi-Wan was still bound and unable to intervene in the fight. But Anakin did not make the impression, as if this circumstance worried him. Attentively he circled the other man. Waited for the right moment to cut in his defence.

"She died in the war, Qui-Gon, just like a hundred thousand others," Anakin claimed without the slightest hint of emotion.

"That's not true!" replied the elder. "She was with me on that day and told me about her fears. She said that you had changed and that she didn't want to flee with you anymore. She was afraid for the lives of her children. I begged her to stay, because it was too dangerous, but she wanted to tell you in person that it was over. I never saw her again after that." When he said it, it almost seemed as if his shoulders slumped down a little further, but he kept holding his lightsaber up ready to fight.

"Liar, you turned her against me," Anakin bit out, whereby he carried out a blow, which Qui-Gon however parried. "You told untruths and Jedi tales about me."

"I didn't have to," the elder returned before he too struck with the lightsaber, but Anakin fended him off effortlessly. "She was already afraid of you."

"She loved me as much as I loved her," Anakin insisted with burning eyes, then he struck again.

He needed all his strength, but Qui-Gon parried the strike before he returned soundlessly: "And still you killed her.”

"No, that's not true!" Anakin roared. "It was an accident!"

The blow with his lightsaber was so strong that he knocked the weapon out of Qui-Gon's hand, but Anakin was so full of rage that it was not enough for him to disarm the other one. Instead, he struck the now defenseless man once more. His lightsaber hit the elder deep in the middle of his left chest, so that Qui-Gon let out a painful cry, before he broke down. His body twitched a few times, then he lay still. Apparently satisfied with the turn of events Anakin let the weapon sink and turned now to Obi-Wan. 

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly while releasing the strings.

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan reassured him, then jumped up and rubbed his aching wrists as soon as he was free. Without thinking about it, he walked over to Qui-Gon's body lying on the ground and crouched down next to him to look for signs of life, but the older man's empty eyes already told him that he would find none. "What about Eurike and Hector?"

"I hid them well, but now that Qui-Gon is dead, that won't be necessary anymore," explained Anakin and there was no regret in his voice that he had killed the other man. With open pride, he turned to Pollux and Castor, who in the meantime had freed their two sisters from the playpen and dried their tears, and praised them for their bravery and courage in the rescue mission, but Obi-Wan listened to him only with one ear. As glad as he was that the danger was over and they were all safe and sound, he simply couldn't get Anakin's words out of his head, so he finally grabbed him by the arm to attract his attention.

"What did you mean, that it was an accident?" Obi-Wan demanded to know.

Anakin's satisfied face, changed into a mask of desperation. "I meant no harm to her. Please, Obi-Wan, you must believe me," he pleaded. "I could never have done that. We knew each other since we were small. But I couldn't let Padme take the children away from me, you understand that, don't you? She said that I am dangerous and that she would make sure that I would never see the children and I went mad and ..."

"You killed her..." Obi-Wan finished the sentence in horror.

Vehemently Anakin shook his head. "No, I did not. I... I wanted to tell you, really, for so long... but I didn't know how... and now... no, it's easier if I show you."

XXXXXX

After taking the children to their ship in the spaceport and telling them not to open the hatch for anyone or anything, Anakin and Obi-Wan went in the rented speeder to a village nearby. The sign at the small medcenter was so weathered that one could hardly read it, but the inside was bright and clean. The medidroid at the desk seemed to recognize Anakin immediately and brought them to a single room at the end of the corridor. There, in a bed covered with white laundry, lay a young woman. Obi-Wan did not have to guess who she was. Qui-Gon had been right, the girls were the spitting image of her. Dark hair lay spread out like a fan next to her pale face with the high cheekbones. IV fluids were attached to the crook of her arms and several machines stood beside the bed with wires and tubes almost everywhere. A tube was connected directly to her windpipe through an opening in her throat. Her chest moved regulary up and down and Obi-Wan could hear the sound of the ventilator. 

"I pushed her and she stumbled and fell backwards over the balustrade." Anakin whispered his confession so softly as if he was afraid someone could hear it, taking his wife's hand into his almost automatically. "She looked like a broken doll, when I picked her up. I took her to the medcenter immediately, and the droids were able to revive her heart, but they said she was brain dead. That she would never wake up again. All I could do was save her eggs."

Oh, god, oh, my god. So Anakin's wife had been lying here the whole time. More dead than alive. The realization struck Obi-Wan like a sledgehammer. Not only that Anakin had taken the eggs, which they had fertilized before her "accident". He had also somehow managed to let grow a second clutch of eggs in her body, to fertilize and take them out and Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he really wanted to know how Anakin had managed this. 

Nevertheless he couldn't help but ask: "The little ones ... how is that possible?

"I ordered the medidroids to stimulate her body to produce farther eggs," Anakin explained with a tenderness that was completely out of place for Obi-Wan. "For us, so we could be a family."

Obi-Wan felt as if he had to throw up. Of course he had thought about where the eggs with which Anakin had surprised him had come from, but none of the possibilities which had gone through his head had been half as horrible as the truth. The most probable explanation had always appeared to Obi-Wan that Anakin had met a girl somewhere with whom he had become intimate and had conceived the eggs. The fact that the resemblance to Castor and Pollux could not be a coincidence, had been something that he didn't want to be true. The thought that Anakin had cheated on him hadn't been nice, but still easier to bear than the thought that Obi-Wan had played the incubator for the kids of his mate's comatose wife.

"This is madness. You have to let her go," he said, his voice sounding strange in his own ears.

"I can't," Anakin replied firmly. "Not yet. The droids say her body won't last much longer, but I won't give her up anyway. We have always wished for many children and I will make this wish come true. So she will always be a part of this family."

Anakin was insane. Completely crazy and the worst thing was that he didn't seem to realize how sick it was what he was doing here. Obi-Wan thought of their older boys, who became more and more like their father with each day and he felt fear in himself what should become of them, if he left them in Anakin's care, and he thought of the little ones, which were still so helpless and needed him. By the gods, he loved them. It wasn't their fault. They were innocent and no matter how they had been conceived, they would always be his children. There was no way he could just leave them here, but he couldn't be a part of this caricature of a family either. "Anakin, please, listen to me," he tried to bring his mate to his senses. "Let her find peace. Don't torture her anymore."

"I can't," Anakin repulsed while he stroked her belly in a gentle gesture. "Her eggs will soon be ready again. We can have another bunch of children together."

Alone at the thought all hairs stood up on Obi-Wan's body. "No, no way. You can't demand that from me. You can't really think I'll be a host again now that I know where the eggs come from."

"It doesn't change anything, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied before he gave Obi-Wan a transfigured look. "They will be our children. You are their mother, just as Padme is."

Obi-Wan could not believe what he heard. "But it changes everything," he returned determined. "It's wrong and disgusting and perverse. I can't do this, Anakin. I just can't. As much as it hurts me to leave you, I can't live like this.” He would find a way to take the children with him. He just had to somehow. There was no way he could leave the boys and girls with their father. Who knew what other ideas his sick mind could come up with.

Horrified Anakin glared at his mate. "No, you cannot go. The children need you! I need you! You can't leave us." In one lightning-fast movement, he grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and held it firmly.

In a mixture of grief and resignation, Obi-Wan looked at his mate. The man who had crossed half a galaxy to answer his call and whom he had believed to be his lifetime love. "It breaks my heart, that's the truth, but if you love me, then let me go."

"I love you more than you will ever understand and that's why I can't let you go," Anakin replied and there was at least as much despair and sadness in his voice as in that of his mate. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, I never wanted to use my gift on you, but you leave me no other choice. I will never allow myself to be abandoned again." At first Obi-Wan fought in his grip, but when Anakin put his free hand on Obi-Wan's temple, his resistance weakened. His gaze became glassy, his body went limp and they sank together to the floor of the sickroom. "You will forget everything that happened today," Anakin said softly but forcefully.

"I will forget everything that happened today," Obi-Wan repeated soundlessly.

"You will never leave me, but stay with me and have my children and raise them with me as long as you live," Anakin continued.

"I will never leave you, but stay with you and have your children and raise them with you for as long as I live," Obi-Wan confirmed the mental command.

Tormented, Anakin closed his eyes. "And you will be happy."

"And I will be happy," Obi-Wan repeated.

"Now sleep." It lasted not even one second before Obi-Wan's eyes closed and Anakin pulled his hand back. Tears ran down his cheeks as he held his mate tightly and pressed a kiss on his forehead, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. It was not important, no one would see them anyway.

XXXXXX

A few hours later, Obi-Wan awoke in his bed on board their ship. His head felt strange and it was hard to get a clear thought, as if it was full of cotton wool. How had he got here? He could not remember going to sleep. Actually, he couldn't remember anything that had happened in the last hours and the more he tried and fought against the fog, the more his head started to pound until he almost felt sick with headache. When he blinked his eyes open, he noticed that Anakin lay beside him, although the young man did not sleep. His golden eyes looked at him with an almost melancholic expression on his face, but it disappeared immediately when he noticed that Obi-Wan was awake. Had they argued? Or had something else happened? Obi-Wan had no idea, only the urgent feeling that there was something he had to do or say, but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

Moaning, he grabbed his forehead only to realize that a cool cloth was lying on his skin. "What happened?" he rasped out.

"You were at the market with the girls. You fell and hit your head," Anakin explained as he gently stroked the edge of Obi-Wan's jaw. 

It made sense. They had talked about him wanting to dress the girls, yet the description didn't stir any memory in him. The idea, however, that he had fainted at the market and left their daughters unprotected, left an unpleasant feeling inside. "Is everything okay with the children?" Obi-Wan asked immediately.

"The girls are fine," Anakin reassured him. "They sleep now. We were just worried about you."

That was typical for his mate. He just worried too much. But somehow Obi-Wan also thought it was cute that he cared so much about him. "You don't have to," Obi-Wan replied with an encouraging smile. "It's not that bad." 

"Thank the gods," Anakin said and returned the smile, but his eyes remained serious. "I don't know what I would do without you."

In a loving gesture Obi-Wan pushed a curly strand from the forehead of his mate. God, he was so lucky that they had found each other. "Don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easily," he teased him affectionately, moving a little closer on the mattress and pushing a knee between his mate's legs.

Anakin said nothing for a moment, then he bent forward and kissed his mate long and tenderly. "I love you, Obi-Wan," he finally confessed and his voice trembled with suppressed emotions.

"I love you too, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied before he put his head under his mate's chin and put an arm around Anakin's middle. Now he felt safe and secure. He knew, that nothing could happen to him. Anakin would never allow that. He was so happy that they had met and at the same time he was grateful that fate meant so well with him.


End file.
